Imagination
by imasara
Summary: [SasukexNaruto] Naruto has an invisible friend, but unlike many other people in his age, his invisible friend refuses to disappear. What happens when he meets a boy who is just like his invisible friend… in every possible way? AU,Language,YAOI
1. You’re just my imagination

**Imagination**

* * *

**Pairing: **SasukexNaruto (SemexUke) 

**Series: **Naruto

**Rating**: M, NC-17… you'll soon know why. Fufufu.

**Summary: **Naruto has an invisible friend for ten years already. But unlike many other people in his age, his invisible friend refuses to disappear. So now at the age of 15, Naruto still has the same annoying invisible friend, he always argues with. What happens when he meets a boy who is just like his invisible friend… in every possible way?

**Disclaimer: **Oh come on, you know I don't own Naruto…

**Note: **This chapter is written in Naruto's P.O.V, so don't wonder who is talking and doing all those things. I'll inform you if there's another P.O.V so don't worry about that.

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****You're just my imagination**

* * *

It's not that I didn't know why everyone was looking at me like that. I **did **know it very well. To them, I must have looked like I had lost my mind because they thought I was talking to myself. But trust me I hadn't lost my mind nor was I talking to myself. I just wanted to show the bastard next to me who was the boss, and damn it he wasn't!

"Temee!" I hissed at him, causing him to face me. "What?" he replied in his usual indifferent voice. Arrgh! I hated his cocky attitude! "You know very well what I want, bastard! GET LOST! You've been staying with me since I was five years old!" It was always the same argument and it always ended with the same result.  
"So what?" he asked nonchalantly. "So what?! So what, you ask! I'm 15 years old! 15!!! There isn't any 15 years old guy hanging around with an invisible friend! It's not normal, damn it! You should have left a long time ago! Why the hell are you still here?!" I shouted angrily at him, causing everyone around me to stare at me as though I was nuts. I wasn't nuts, he was, damn it! If anyone had seen and heard him except for me, they would have known that he was the one who was insane. "'Cause I want to, dobe!" he replied to my previous question calmly.

I suddenly felt the urge to beat the shit out of him. However, there wasn't any way I could have hit an _invisible_ friend, now was there? So instead I just wanted to demolish everything around me, shouting at whoever crossed my way and cry afterwards. It was so unfair. He always refused to leave me alone.

"Dobe, hurry up already! School's about to start!" my raven haired friend pulled me out of my thoughts… School? … He was right! I only had five minutes left to get to school. UWAAH! I had to hurry up! It was my first day in High School and I was already running late! Fuck!

I was running for my life until I could finally see the school gates. 'So this is my new school,' I thought for a brief second before I ran into the building. I hadn't had time to recce the building. Okay, maybe I had had time but I simply told myself that I would do that the next day. So I actually ended up not knowing the building at all. Well, there was no time to look for a plant layout since I had to attend the opening ceremony in… 2 minutes?! Oh shit! Please no! For once I begged for a wonder. Time, please stand still! Please!

I was running through the narrow hallways, panting, as I hoped I could see anyone who looked like a freshman as well. I really had to find the assembly hall immediately otherwise…

"Uff!" I managed to huff out as I bumped into somebody and fell to the floor. "Dobe, watch where you're going!" I knew that voice. As I turned to shout at my invisible friend for calling me a dobe again, I saw another person standing in front of me.

I blinked once, twice… and still I remained silent. I was rather taken aback and confused by now, seeing that the person who was standing in front of me looked exactly like my invisible friend and yet… why was he wearing a school uniform? He hadn't been wearing it a few moments ago when I had argued with him. Furthermore, when I thought about it… I'd just bumped into that person, hadn't I? I'd never bumped into my invisible friend… he was invisible after all.

"If you want to stare at me that much, I suggest you take a picture!" the stranger stated in the same cocky attitude as my invisible friend. "Dobe," he insulted me again.  
Screw it! Whoever that person was, I'd show him the consequences of calling me 'Dobe'! I got up from the floor quickly and prepared myself to beat the shit out of him when I heard another voice behind me.

"Now, now, you don't want to fight on your first day in High School, do you?" I turned around to face a silver haired older man who was wearing a mask which covered half of his face and his left eye.

'He really has a lousy dress sense,' I thought dryly as I regarded the man who was probably a teacher.

"The opening ceremony is about to begin so don't dawdle and get to the assembly hall already," the older man stated in a final tone, leaving no room for arguments. He glanced at the stranger and me before he headed for the assembly hall, or so I assumed. Upon realising that this would be the best way for me to find my destination I seized the chance and followed the silver haired man. Behind me I could hear slow and silent footsteps echoing. 'Must be the one I bumped into,' I thought to myself before I quickened my own pace, not wanting to lose sight of the teacher I was following.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Huh, another story… I really hope I didn't end up copying 'Bogus' (the movie with Gérard Depardieu and Whoopi Goldberg). The chapter itself was rather short, wasn't it? But still, there's so much more to come that I didn't want to write everything in the first chapter. Oh well, I hope you like the story so far. I dreamed about it last night and it proved to be… funny. Yoshi! I'm getting quite energetic as usual  
Going to watch "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" loves that film

See you!

* * *


	2. Bedevilment

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Bedevilment**

* * *

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±

**N****aruto's P.O.V**

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±

"Welcome everybody. I'm Uchiha Itachi," I opened the door violently; my sudden appearance caused everyone in the assembly hall to stare at me with wide eyes. I panted as I tried to gasp for breath. The teacher I had been followed had picked up his speed suddenly, just so he could run out on me. Me! A helpless new student! As a teacher one should assume that he was supposed to HELP students instead of running away from them and leaving them all alone in that huge unfamiliar building!!! Tch! I had been running throughout the building since then and somehow I finally found the assembly hall.

I didn't seem to be that late since the person on the stage was still talking when I walked in.

"Ahem," the man on the stage cleared his throat to angle for everyone's attention. While they all turned around to face him again, he glared at me. 'Oh crap,' I thought bitterly to myself, 'This guy looks like he's going to bite my head off!' He really did look like that!

"Would you mind to take a seat?" he asked me politely though his eyes looked like he would shred me into small pieces with his painted fingernails. For a brief second I wondered why he had painted them. In my old school boys were beaten up when they wore make-up. Therefore there weren't many boys who dared to paint their fingernails. The only ones I remember were Goths. Was he one, too?

I looked around hastily to find a seat, as I noticed that the man on the stage was emitting a very murderous aura towards me. 'There,' I beamed with joy when I saw an unoccupied seat. I walked towards the seat as fast and silent as I could because I didn't want the one on the stage killing me right there and then.

I was within a stone's throw of the seat when, all of a sudden, someone sat down on it.

Hell no! That was the only seat that wasn't occupied and the guy on the stage still looked like he was going to kill me if I didn't sit down soon.

"Umm… I'm sorry," I said to the one who had claimed the seat as his own. He looked up at me and my expression changed from helpless to stunned and finally to angry, upon remembering my last encounter with that guy. "You—", I pointed my finger at him. His coal eyes regarded me for a second before I could see them flash with recognition. "Dobe," he stated in a slight amused tone.

Once again the guy on the stage cleared his throat. He was getting impatient, I could tell.

"Sit down!" he exclaimed loudly. "But—", I tried to protest but was immediately cut off by the man on the stage. "SIT. DOWN. NOW!!!" he exclaimed against me even louder, hissing each word in a threatening tone. "Umm…" I looked around aimlessly when I was pulled down by my wrist. With a dull thud I landed on something… surprisingly… soft. Confused, I looked down to see what I was sitting on, only to find myself sitting on somebody's lap. I looked up again and blinked for a few minutes before realisation hit me. I WAS SITTING ON SOMEBODY'S LAP! I turned around quickly to face the person I was sitting onto. "Basta—", I started but was cut short when he shut me up. "Dobe! You should be grateful I've saved your life. Believe me, you don't want to mess around with Itachi," at that he pointed towards the man on the stage. I looked back and forth between the two of them. Somehow the person on the stage looked similar to that bastard, though his hair was longer, his eyes red with two lines under each eye and, of course, the fact that he was wearing make-up.  
All in all he looked more feminine, yet he was more terrifying which ruined his girly attitude abruptly. 'Scary lady,' I thought in mild amusement, chuckling softly. The boy beneath me just looked at me bemusedly before the red eyed man on the stage, Itachi was it, cleared his throat loudly again.

"Now that everyone has taken a seat," he scowled at me, "Let me introduce myself. I'm Uchiha Itachi, the student council's president. I'm very proud to welcome you all to a new semester…" I figured that that would be a longer speech, so I decided that it would be a good idea to doze a little bit.

My head became heavy as my eyes were half closed, my body rocking back and forth slightly.  
Maybe it wasn't a good idea to doze a little bit.

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±

**Sasuke's**** P.O.V**

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±

OH. MY. GOD! Tell me that that wasn't happening! "Hngh!" I could barely suppress a moan as he started to rock back and forth on my lap, touching my crotch with his backside occasionally as he did so.

I knew he was about to fall asleep and didn't mean to stimulate me like that but… "Uuh," another sound I would have preferred not to make. 'Stop it, idiot!' I blushed. HELL, I BLUSHED!!! I bit my bottom lip as I realised that another unmeant sound wanted to escape.  
I so didn't want to get hard-on in front of my older brother. Itachi looked at me, smirking. Oh crap! He knew! I shook the blond violently in an attempt to snap him out of his daze. Finally he snapped back to reality and I could breathe a sigh of relief. Now, if only my half erect penis would calm down…

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±

**Normal**** P.O.V**

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±

Itachi's welcome speech was finally over, after what seemed like eight hours straight to Naruto, and the student council president handed the microphone over to the headmistress. "Thank you, Itachi," the blonde woman said before her gaze was directed towards the students sitting all over the assembly hall.

"I'm Tsunade, the headmistress of this school, and as Itachi already said I'd like to welcome you to this school as well. I'll now announce the classes, so please listen carefully. When you hear your name, please stand up and go to your homeroom teacher," she cleared her throat. "Freshman class, 1A; homeroom teacher: Hatake Kakashi!" Silence filled the big room and somewhere in the distance some crickets could be heard. "Hatake Kakashi!" the headmistress repeated… Oh, wasn't it a lovely silence? Kakashi seemed to be running late.

"KAKASHI, YOU DAMN SCARECROW!!!" Tsunade yelled loud enough to deafen many students. "Yo," a silver haired man just seemed to appear from nowhere. The bosomy woman huffed angrily, "Kakashi!" Said man seemed to be oblivious of the danger he was in as he replied simply, "Yes, that's me." It happened what was supposed to happen now: One loud and sick crack, one lump on the homeroom teacher's head, and a slowly calming down headmistress who was still clenching her fist.

"Ouch!" Kakashi rubbed his abused head to soothe the pain he was in. "Stay where you are," the older woman ordered the silver haired teacher. "I don't want to hear your excuses, just stay where you are," she hissed. The scarecrow shuddered; that woman could be scary sometimes!

"Alright then," she turned her attention back to the students in front of her. "Class 1A; homeroom teacher: Hatake Kakashi," she scowled at the silver haired man beside her, he flinched. "Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Ama Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Kamen Sai, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Sabaku Gaara, Sabaku Kankuro, Sabaku Temari, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino," the older woman looked up from her list to see 16 teenagers standing there. She looked over to Kakashi before she explained, "Your classroom is B45, don't get lost!" She waved at him dismissively, signalling for him to go with his new class to their new room. 

"Well then, shall we?" Kakashi asked his new class but got only various unintelligible sounds as replies. "Umm… I assume that means 'yes'," the silver haired teacher said unsurely. Oh, his new class was great, and so well-spoken.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I guess there're some things I need to explain this time.

I know that 'Ama' isn't Tenten's surname. So please don't get me wrong. However, what else was I supposed to write?  
As for Sai's surname, I needed to make one up and thought which name would represent him best. 'Kamen' means 'Mask' and I figured it would suit him quite well. shrugs

I'm quite sarcastic at times, right? Oh well, I can't help it, so deal with it.

I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made for sure. English isn't my native language so I had to look up some words (like 'recce' in the last chapter). It said it meant 'to explore something' and since I wasn't sure which word I should use I settled for this. Wrong decision, I guess.

16 people in one class. For a usual class it would be too less students. However, in my class are only about 9 left.

lol I've just found out that my birthday is on the same day as the Celebrate Bisexuality Day. It's rather interesting to look your birthday up on Wikipedia.

I hope you like the story so far.

Please stay tuned!

* * *


	3. Confrontation

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

* * *

"Class 1A, please follow me to your new classroom." The silver haired man said loudly, earning a few chunters from his new students. A desperate sigh escaped his lips. He didn't know his new class for a minute and was already desperate. The mere thought of teaching those brats who couldn't even say one, just one, coherent sentence, let him slump down in despair. Hell, most of them didn't even seem to know how to say one word!

"Well then, let's go…" Kakashi said, already counting the seconds to his knocking-off time as he trudged though the long corridors towards his new classroom. The crowd that followed him, just as unmotivated as himself, created the impression that they were going to a funeral instead of a simple classroom when all of a sudden the "mourners" were outrun by a green flash that stopped right in front of them.

"Aaah…. Why are you all looking so depressed? Enjoy your youthfulness and go, with your head raised, to our new wonderful classroom where we can enjoy our youthfulness together." The young boy pumped his fist up in the air energetically. One could almost see the fire gleaming in his eyes.

Kakashi just stared at him, taken aback by the sudden outburst of youthfulness. Well, at least that young guy was able to speak a coherent sentence – more or less, that is. Wasn't that what he wanted? The silver haired man thought for a minute. 'Un… No… Not like that…' He concluded, shivering at the mere thought that all his students would become like the young boy with bushy brows.  
Upon noticing the awkward situation he was in, the silver haired man looked around. His other students looked just as dumbfounded as him as they stared at the young boy dressed in green in front of them.

The older man forced himself to smile; his visible eye turned an upside down 'u' as he closed it, smiling an awkward heartily smile. "That's the spirit! Let's go, my dear students!" He said to his new class, earning a few glares, sighs and some even grumbled; except for one.

A young blond boy pumped his fist in the air just like the green dressed, energetic youth had a few minutes ago. "Yoshi! Let's go! Go! Go!" The whiskered boy said as he walked ahead, picking up his pace as he walked down the corridor and ignoring the fact that he didn't know where his new classroom was. He was very, very enthusiastic, and, honestly, the sermon about youthfulness got to him easily, making him want to run around and showing off his own youth.

Bushy brows watched as the young blond ran ahead of them. His desire to show off his own youth grew the instant the other boy outran him. "That's right! That's the spirit!" The boy in green exclaimed, pumping his fist even higher in the air, before he ran after the blond; trying to outrun him.

The silver haired teacher watched puzzled as the two ran down the corridors in their attempt to run faster than the other before he turned around to face his remaining students.

"Well then, shall we?" he asked, walking ahead of the crowd following him.

…

A few minutes later, Kakashi stopped in front of a classroom and with him, everyone else stopped as well.

"We are here! This is your new classroom, remember it well." Kakashi said as he turned around to face his new students, smiling, when all of a sudden a tornado ran past the silver haired man.

'A tornado?! Here? Eh??' The usually smart man found himself dumbfounded. He fixed his eyes on the "tornado" as it came to sudden halt and transformed into two boys, gasping for breath. Kakashi recognized them as his students, 'the two hyperactive ones.' He looked around, remembering which direction they came running from. 'Don't tell me… they ran through the whole school building!' The silver haired teacher thought, shocked to find that this was the only possibility and therefore the only possible explanation.

"I… won," the blond boy panted out.  
"No… I… did," the other disagreed between his gasps.

They would've argued more about who won that little race, if it wasn't for the fact that both of them slumped to the ground, totally exhausted.

Kakashi sighed, contemplating what he should do now. 'Shall I take them to the nurse's office?' He regarded the two, still panting, boys.  
'_Pros:_ I don't know them. They might be ill. Plus, Tsunade-sama will kill me if she finds out that I didn't stop them from running around.  
_Cons: _They ran around on their own accord. They should know what they can do and not, and Tsunade-sama will definitely find out if I take them to the nurse's office, unless…'

The silver haired man quickly wrote something down before he faced his two breathless students again. "You two," he pointed at them, "You'll go to nurse's office immediately." He paused. "And you and you," he pointed at two other boys he randomly chose. "You'll take them there." (**A/N**:They would be dead by now if it really was that serious.)

Two similar "Hn" erupted from the chosen ones' throats before they turned to look at the ones they were supposed to accompany. The meaning in their eyes could only be translated as "I don't want to". Kakashi gazed at the ones he chose. Although they didn't look alike, they were similar in the way they acted, he noticed.

The raven haired youngster stepped forward, closing the distance between him and the blond. "Let's get this over with, dobe." He said coolly, waving his hand unconcernedly for the younger blond to follow him.

'Not him… Everyone but him!' Naruto protested in his mind, but was too breathless to say it aloud, and so he took a shaky step forward.

"Wait!" Their teacher exclaimed, stopping them in their track quite effectively. They turned to look at their silver haired teacher.

"What?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed. He was the one who said that he should take the blond to the nurse's office. Well, he didn't say it like that, but who cares whether he chose to accompany the blond only.

"First, I want you TWO," the silver haired teacher pointed at the red haired youth solely this time, "to accompany THEM!" His finger wandered to the panting young boy dressed in green who was now lying on the floor, still gasping for breath. (**A/N**: OOC, ahoy! Bear with me, please.)

"Hn," the cupper haired boy stepped forward, gripping the other boy's green spandex and dragging him through the corridor, ignoring the protests from the other one. "What? Are we going there now or not?" he asked in a cold voice.

Kakashi cleared his throat, indicating that he hadn't finished talking yet. "Wait, please. I see that you want to get this over with quickly, but please wait. When you arrive at the nurse's office give her this letter, please." He handed the letter over to the raven haired boy. 'He seems to be a little more trustworthy,' Kakashi thought, gazing at the other, red haired youth who was still dragging the protesting boy by his spandex.

"Hn," the raven haired boy answered shortly as he took the letter from the older male.

'Yep, they're indeed alike.' Kakashi thought, but settled to a smile instead of saying his thoughts aloud. "And now, you may go," he said, dismissing his four students, before he turned to his other students, saying "Please go into your classroom. I'll then announce your seats."

Some grumbled again, but they all went into their new classroom eventually. Kakashi waited for his new students to enter the room, praying to the heavens that his decision was right, before he too entered the rather big room.

Meanwhile his four other students went to nurse's office in silence. Three of them walking, the other one was being dragged by the red haired youth who obviously enjoyed his youthfulness this way. Oh, how much Lee would've loved to just scream and kick the red headed boy's butt.

"Dobe," Sasuke interrupted the awkward silence they were caught in, earning a hoarse protest from the blond next to him. "Don't… call me… dobe!" The sentence came out as a mere whisper, despite the fact that it was supposed to be a shout.

"Whatever. Just what did you do that I have to take you to the nurse's office?" the raven asked, not stopping his walk towards the office.

"I… umm… we… ha… did… ha… a small… race." Naruto panted out.

"Small, heh?" the dark haired teen regarded the panting and sweating boy limping next to him. "Are you really such a loser?" He asked teasingly, earning a low growl.

"I'll kick your ass, bastard!" Naruto shouted, his voice was still hoarse but anger was clearly evident in it.

"I'd like to see you trying but unfortunately…," the raven haired older boy paused and came to a halt in front of a door that read "Nurse's office", "…we're here."

Sasuke opened the door, allowing Naruto to enter the room first before he went inside the small room. Gaara, on the other hand, carelessly threw Lee into the open room and then walked in, too.

Shizune looked up from a pile of documents regarding the student's illnesses just in time to see Rock Lee landing on the floor, hard. She immediately ran to the young dark haired boy clad in green. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, looking for any injuries.

"Aa… I need to… train… more," Lee panted out.

"You need to rest a little while first," Shizune explained, smiling gently. She lifted the dark haired youth from the floor, so he could lean on her and guided him to a bed. When the young boy sat down on the rather hard mattress, Sasuke cleared his throat loudly, indicating that he was still there as well.

"Oh," Shizune turned around to face the raven haired Uchiha offspring. "I'm sorry," the young woman apologized. "What can I do for you?"

"Let him rest here for a while. He was stupid enough to run his lungs out." He pushed Naruto towards the dark haired woman. "Oh, and I should give you this." He handed the letter over to the young woman. "I'm off. See you, dobe." Sasuke said, turning around to leave.

"Don't call me dobe!!" Naruto struggled to get out of Shizune's grasp as he wanted to run after the raven haired bastard, but to no avail. Shizune just dragged him to another bed and tied him down to it. The blond might be exhausted but was still too strong for her alone to handle.

Seeing that his work was done here, Gaara 'hn'ed before he, too, left the small room slowly.

Naruto huffed, annoyed at the fact that he was tied down to the bed and couldn't beat the shit out of the retreating raven.

Shizune skimmed over the letter the dark haired young boy had given her earlier. 'Kakashi… wants to meet up with me?' The young woman sighed. 'It's probably because he's afraid Tsunade might kill him for something. Oh well, I have to meet up with Tsunade as well, so I can go to Kakashi first and then head straight to Tsunade.' She put the letter away. "I'm sorry," Shizune apologized to the blond haired youth, "but you see… I have to go."

Naruto's eyes widened at the dark haired woman's statement and he struggled even more to get out of the bed. "Whaaat?!?!" The whiskered boy shouted agitatedly. "You've got to be kidding me! What do you mean, you have to go?!"

The young woman quickly grabbed a few documents and smiled sweetly at the tied down blond. "Wait here, please." She said before she turned around and left the room quickly.

"What do you think you're doing?! Come back here!!! Hey, you hear me?!?!" Naruto exclaimed furiously.

But it was already too late. The young dark haired woman had left the room, ignoring the shouts directed her way and leaving the frantic young blond in the small, sterile room.

A low frustrated growl erupted from his throat when the blond noticed that the young nurse wouldn't come back anytime soon. He lay back down on the hard mattress; it wasn't as though he could get up anyway. He turned to face the young boy with bushy brows next to him, but found him asleep.

"He must've been really exhausted, huh?" Naruto said disappointed and slightly angry. 'How can he be so fast asleep already?' The whiskered boy sighed, closing his eyes in despair. 'Help…'

"Dobe," a low voice said, causing Naruto to snap his eyes open again.

"You!" Naruto struggled against his confinement once again. "Get over here so I can kick your ass!!" The energetic blond might have been tied down, but was still determined to beat the raven haired boy up.

"I'd like to see you try," his raven haired counterpart smirked. "Dobe." The dark haired youth walked over so he stood right next to the blond, provoking him, showing him that the tied down, blue eyed boy wasn't able to beat him up in his current condition.

"Bastard! Untie me so I can whoop your ass!" Naruto exclaimed against the dark hared male next to him when he noticed there was something amiss with the raven.

"Why," Naruto started, utterly confused, "aren't you wearing your school uniform?" The blond haired boy could have sworn that he had been wearing it before he left the room.

Instead of his dark blue school uniform, the raven wore a red short sleeved shirt, adorned with a black cross on the front. The shirt didn't have buttons instead there was a twine to knot, but the raven let it hang down in the front loosely. Naruto's blue eyes travelled lower to see a dark blue lung-slung jeans and the pale midriff it exposed. Upon noticing that his eyes rested on the raven's crotch for too long, the heat reached his cheeks, colouring them a dark cerise. His eyes travelled upwards again quickly, resting on the other male's slender neck. A plain black collar covered it partly, a thin black silk twine dangled down from it, matching the appearance perfectly. If possible, Naruto blushed even more.

"Don't you like my style?" The boy next to him asked; his voice low and seductive, as he bended down, his face mere inches away from the whiskered one.

"No!" Naruto lied; his face reddened more at the closeness and the intense look from those dark orbs above him. "You look like a sissy!"

A low chuckle escaped the dark haired man's lips, knowing all too well that his blond counterpart was lying.

"Well then, I'm afraid I can't untie you. Since I'm a sissy, I'm too weak to do so." The dark haired boy said before he turned away, leaving the room… again.

"WAIT!" Naruto exclaimed desperately. "I lied! You aren't a sissy! Come back here and untie me! Pleeeeeeeeeease…" The young blond whined. Why was he teased so much on his first day in this school?

The raven turned around, facing him again. His face looked so calm, but his eyes held so much sorrow. "You know I can't do that, usuratonkachi," he stated pathetically, his body fading away. "You should know this best."

"See you soon, dobe." The low voice echoed from the wall, despite the fact that the dark haired boy wasn't there anymore.

Naruto stared at the spot where the other guy had been standing just a few moments ago. "I should've known it was him," Naruto grumbled between gritted teeth as realisation struck him. It had been his invisible friend. That was the reason why he had worn different clothes and why he hadn't been able to untie him. "Argh." Naruto growled angrily. Here he was, tied down to a bed and the only one in the room slept like a log.

'See you soon' Naruto knew that those words were true when his invisible friend said that. He wouldn't leave him alone… at least not for long.

* * *

**Author's note:**

They all acted so out of character, didn't they? sigh  
I'm sorry.  
Why did both of them have to go with them, anyway?  
Umm… Actually, I don't know.  
Let's just say it was so Sasuke or Gaara couldn't just go and leave Naruto and Lee alone.

Did you know I'm a cartoon duck?  
My sister is a real duck.  
Don't worry, I'm not insane yet.  
It was just a quiz.

I'm done writing the first tests for this semester. YAY!  
Did I forget something?  
I was surprised to see that I actually wrote a B+ in Mathematics.  
After I wrote that test I committed vandalism.  
Oh well. It only turned out to be a B because my teacher didn't give points for several exercises.

I'm working on my book report right now.  
I've chosen to present 'Loveless' which means that I have to sew and draw various things.  
Please note that it isn't necessary, but I hate ordinary things, so…  
I don't think they've seen something like that before.  
Fufufu…

I wrote to a university in Kyōto a few days ago and asked them some questions.  
Hopefully I'll hear from them soon.  
I really want to study there.  
I know that I have to learn Japanese before I can go there and I'm determined to do so.  
Yoshi!

Ja, mata ne.

* * *


	4. Beyond

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Beyond**

* * *

Naruto lay on the bed. Where else should, or better yet: **could**, he possible go? After all, he was still tied down to it. The blond huffed in annoyance, waiting for someone to untie him. He wasn't the most patient guy on the planet.  
Five minutes passed and Naruto began to struggle against the bonds again. After another ten minutes, he tried to break the bonds with his teeth until he settled to screaming on the top of his lungs. All of his attempts were to no avail, only succeeding in making him hoarse. (**A/N**: Wow, Rock Lee really slept like a log! Oo)

Now, all he could do was lying down still, waiting for someone to help him.

"Fuck!" Naruto shouted as loud as his hoarse voice allowed him to. Life couldn't be any worse, could it?

Another 30 minutes passed by, Naruto noticed as he watched the round clock on the wall ticking away precious seconds of his life. The blond decided to kill some time by taking in his surroundings. The room was so… white and sterile. Naruto shuddered. He hated doctors, hospitals and white rooms. They belonged together, so it was only natural to him that he disliked them. When he was younger he was often hospitalised. They used to do various tests with him, saying that they didn't know what was wrong with him. Later, they sent him to a psychologist; and all that was just because of his invisible friend. He was so real to him that his parents decided to send him from one doctor to the next and back.  
Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Damn bastard," the blond snarled angrily.

"Who's a bastard?" a gentle voice asked, causing Naruto to crane his neck to see the one who just had spoken.

The door slid open, giving way to the dark haired woman who had left him there earlier.

"You—" Naruto shouted furiously. "Untie me! NOW!" The steam coming from his ears could heat a teakettle.

"Slowly, slowly. Why are you so hectic?" The nurse asked innocently as though she didn't tie him down and the blond would be able to move around freely, only lying down because he wanted to.

"You know very well!** UNTIE ME! NOW!**" Naruto repeated himself, louder this time.

Shizune sighed, resigning. "Okay, okay. Don't make a fuss," the dark haired woman murmured, annoyed at the young boy's loud shouts.

She untied the blond as he asked her to do – well, maybe "ask" isn't the right word; order would match better.

Naruto clenched his fist a few times, mainly for two reasons:

1. His hands felt numb by now and he wanted to restart his blood circulation.  
2. The thought of beating the shit out of Shizune for tying him down didn't leave his mind.

After a few minutes he was able to feel his limbs again, but despite of being happy about that fact, the blond merely huffed in annoyance and turned to leave without looking back at the dark haired woman.

"What a weird boy," the raven haired nurse sighed, irritated but eased at the same time. "Naruto Uzumaki." Her face brightened up a little bit as she said the blonde's name softly, a gentle smile adorning her pale features.

Meanwhile the whiskered youth was running through the corridors, looking for his classroom which was supposed to be somewhere around there.

"Damn it! Where the hell is that room?" Naruto cursed under his breath, never slowing down his pace.

That was when he came to an abrupt, screeching halt all of a sudden. His eyes studied the numbers on the door; B45, there wasn't any doubt about that. He had found his classroom! Yay! One hundred balloons rose in the air, signalling his joy. He really felt like celebrating when he opened the door, grinning like a Cheshire cat and wanting to tell everyone that he had found their classroom all by himself on his first day in school, but found his smile fading at the sight before his very own eyes.

'That guy again; I totally forgot about him in my euphoria. Damn it!' Naruto thought grimly as he eyed the raven haired youth in front of him, blocking his way.

"Ah, there you are, Naruto-kun," Kakashi said, smiling beneath his mask, his visible right eye turned into an upside down 'u' as he continued: "I was about to send Sasuke-kun to pick you up. Come in now and take the seat next to Sasuke-kun."

The two teenagers just stood there – so close to each other that they were almost touching – not moving an inch, unintentionally causing quite a stir amongst the students and their silver haired teacher by their staring and 'Let's see who'll move first' contest.

Kakashi cleared his throat, he grew tired of waiting. "Would you please come in? I'd like to start today's lesson."

Naruto looked around the raven in front of him, facing the older, masked man. "I would, really, I would, but, unfortunately, I can't." The whiskered boy snapped at their teacher, earning a very audible sigh.

"Sasuke-kun," Kakashi rubbed his temples in an attempt to soothe his beginning headache. "Would you please step aside so Naruto-kun can enter the room? Just sit down already, both of you."

Sasuke glared at the silver haired man. He wouldn't admit it, but it was fun to challenge the blond. The whiskered boy wouldn't flinch at his intense stare like many other people he knew. He had guts, Sasuke could tell.

With a "Hn" the raven haired boy stepped aside, allowing the younger teen to enter the room and walked over to his seat silently. Naruto followed since he was supposed to sit next to the raven.

When both sat down, Kakashi cleared his throat again, succeeding in attracting his students' attention.

"Today, since it is your first day in your new school, we'll do something funny!" the silver haired man beamed happily. "We'll introduce ourselves!"

A murmur went through the crowd of students; obviously most of his new students weren't overly delighted with the silver haired man's idea.

A loud, enthusiastic voice rang through the room, shouting "Yoshi! I'll start then!"

As if on command, the remaining 16 heads, including Kakashi's, turned around to face the brave one who wanted to start this cruel game called "introduce yourself". If it was a game, it would be crueller than Jumanji because students tend pick on someone for what they say easily.

"My name is Rock Lee! I'm 15 years young and enjoy my youthful days with sports! I don't like old wimps. I hope we'll all become friends and enjoy our youthfulness together, and if I can't find friends here, I'll try harder and do 500 sit-ups." The young bowl-cut, dark haired youth bowed politely and sat down, leaving many of his classmates and his silver haired teacher staring at him wide eyed; dumbfounded.

'He kind of reminds me of someone…' Kakashi thought frightened, but didn't show his uneasiness around his new students.

"Well done, Lee-kun. Thank you very much. Now, who's next?" The teacher asked, smiling encouragingly.

Seeing as no one volunteered to introduce himself, Kakashi picked one himself to "volunteer".  
"You," he pointed at the blond, whiskered boy. "Please tell us something about you."

Naruto stood up, glancing at his new teacher then at his new classmates. Except for the raven haired bastard next to him, he knew no one.  
The blond took a deep breath to calm down, but failed miserably when he sputtered out: "My name's Uzumaki Naruto-sama, but you can call me the invincible!"  
It was already too late when Naruto realised what he had just said; the whole class was laughing at him. He slapped his forehead frustrated.

"Good job, dobe. Did you really think you could find any friends like that?" a voice next to him blurted out the truth Naruto knew all too well.

"Shut up!" Naruto exclaimed against the raven haired boy next to him who just stared at him blankly in return.

"What?" the Uchiha asked the enraged blond. "I didn't say anything, dobe."

"Oh yes, you did, bastard; and you know that!" the whiskered youth pointed a finger accusingly at the raven.

"Wow, he really does look like me." Naruto heard the same deep voice he had heard before, but found that the raven's lips didn't move. Instead, another person materialised in front of the blond, standing next to the raven and eying him. Naruto was shocked to see his invisible friend standing beside the boy who just looked like him; it was as though the bastard had a clone.

"Hey there, Naruto-kun," his invisible friend beamed happily, turning around to face the blond, shocked teen.

"Get lost! Leave me alone!" Naruto exclaimed against his invisible friend, only to find another person answering to his request.

"No, Naruto-kun. I won't get lost. But if you don't sit down and be quiet that instant, I'll put you in detention and, who knows, _you'll_ get lost. Did I make myself clear?" Kakashi asked, his voice holding a strange, cheerful tone.

The whiskered boy turned around to face his teacher quickly. 'Fuck!' he cursed mentally. 'Stupid invisible friends…'

"Yes, sir." The blond said in a small voice; barely audible.

"Good. Now, you may sit down." Kakashi said cheerfully. Pointing at the raven haired youth next to Naruto to introduce himself next.

The dark haired boy stood up, glaring straight at his teacher, saying, "Hn. My name is Uchiha Sasuke." With that small introduction Sasuke sat down again, leaving the girls in his class with hearts in their eyes.

'The new heart-throb in the class is announced.' Kakashi thought, eying the screaming or fainting girls and then the unimpressed raven.

"Good. You're next." Kakashi pointed at the pink haired girl next to Sasuke.

"Hai!" The girl stood up immediately. "My name is Haruno Sakura and I'm 15 years young. I like…" she stole a glance at the raven haired boy next to her, squealing in delight. It was then that Naruto's invisible friend decided to annoy the poor blond again.

"Is this going to take long?" the dark haired asked. "She should just shut up soon."

"What did I do to deserve this." Naruto whined, hiding his face under his arms as he slumped down on the table.

"… and I hate Naruto!" the pink haired girl decided, hearing the blond saying that, she assumed he meant her. Attack was the defence, wasn't it? And if the blond didn't like her, she wouldn't like him as well.

Naruto looked up to see what he had done wrong, only to see the hateful look on the green eyed girl's face.

'Damn it.' Naruto thought angrily. His invisible friend would cause him to find more enemies than friends in less than five minutes.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan, I understand. Please sit down again." The silver haired teacher took some notes when the young girl sat down again.

"Well then. It's your turn. Please introduce yourself." The older man said, encouraging the blond girl.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino and I'm better than billboard forehead over there in any way, right, Sasuke-kun?" it was an open declaration of war from the blonde girl, daring the pink haired one to argue with her which she did, or would've done if Kakashi hadn't gone between the two furious fangirls.

"Thank you, Ino-chan. Now, please – ouch – sit down." Fangirls could be very violent, Kakashi figured out as he tried to stop them from punching and kicking each other, and got hit himself.

The silver haired man rubbed his abused cheek as he called out for the next one to introduce himself. "You're next."

The red haired boy stood up, growling an annoyed "I'm Sabaku Gaara" before he sat down again.

The silver haired man didn't say a word as he chose the next one quickly. 'This class is so weird. Either it's frightening weird or _weird _weird.'

"Please introduce yourself." The silver haired teacher tried to smile but found it hurt too much.

The dark haired youth stood up, showing himself to the other students. "I'm Kamen Sai. I like drawing and penises. But I mostly like drawing penises. Nice to meet your penises." The raven haired teen sat down again, leaving dumbfounded classmates and an equal dumbfounded teacher behind.

"What the fuck?!" a boy with shaggy brown hair exclaimed suddenly, a tall white dog sitting beside him barked in approval.

"And you are…?" Kakashi asked, slightly frightened by now.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru." Kiba said proudly, his loyal dog barking happily.

"You realise that dogs aren't allowed in school?" The silver haired teacher asked, wondering why he hadn't seen the huge dog before.

"I'm going nowhere without Akamaru. So if you throw him out, I'll also leave!" Kiba stated, his voice held a final tone.

"Fine then," Kakashi resigned. "Your dog can stay as long as it doesn't disturb the lessons, your classmates, you or me in any way possible."

"Yeah." Kiba said happily. Akamaru remained silent this time, understanding what would happen if it barked now.

"Good. Now, who wants to introduce himself next?" the silver haired teacher looked around his class. There were still 8 students who hadn't introduced themselves yet.

"How about you then?" The masked man asked, forcing a smile.

The young, dark haired girl stood up slowly. "I… I'm… Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet… you," she said timidly; stealing a glance at the blond haired boy two rows in front of her, her face flushed a bright pink.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan. Please sit down again." Kakashi said, motioning to the girl to sit down again, which she did.

"It's your turn to introduce yourself. So if you would please stand up…" the masked man said, motioning to the boy next to Hinata.

The brown haired boy stood up. "I'm Hyuuga Neji. I'm pleased to meet you." He said sternly.

"Hyuuga, huh? Are you related to Hinata-chan?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Yes, we're cousins. Touch her and you'll die." The teen stated coolly.

'Overprotective little brat.' "Well, thank you, Neji-kun. Please sit down again." Kakashi said, smiling soothingly at the younger boy.

"Hn." Neji said, taking a seat again.

"So, who's next?" the silver haired man asked.

"I'm… yum… Aki… yum, yum… michi… yum… Chou… yum… ji." A big boy stated while crunching some potato crisps.

"Eh… what?" Kakashi asked confusedly, he didn't understand one word of what the younger boy said.

"This is so troublesome." Another boy sighed. "His name is Akimichi Chouji and I'm Nara Shikamaru. Nice to meet you."

"Ah, all right. Thank you, Shikamaru-kun." Again, Kakashi took some notes before he turned his attention back to his class.

'There are only four left. Hang in there, Kakashi!' the silver haired man encouraged himself before he went on, "You're next."

A young blonde girl stood up, her hair tied in four ponytails. "My name is Sabaku Temari. I'm Gaara's and Kankuro's sister." At this she pointed to the boy next to her.

"There are many people related to each other in here." Kakashi said his thoughts aloud unconsciously.

"Thank you, Temari-chan. Do you want to introduce yourself next, Kankuro-kun?" Kakashi asked.

"What is there left to say?" Kankuro asked back.

"Umm… you might tell us something you like." The silver haired man suggested.

"I like puppets." Kankuro stated calmly, ignoring the few stares directed his way as he pulled out some puppets and played with them. "You're going down!" the puppeteer said, lowering his voice. "No, you're going down!" he replied to his monologue, raising his voice a little bit.

"Umm… Thank you, Kankuro-kun?!" Kakashi interrupted the boy's puppet show, turning to choose the next "volunteer".

"You're next." He gazed at the dark haired girl pleadingly, hoping she wasn't as weird as the boy before her.

"Hai. I'm Ama Tenten. I really like weapons and it's nice to meet you all." Tenten beamed happily.

"Tenten-chan, you don't carry any weapons with you right now, do you?" The masked teacher asked suspiciously.

"Just a few," Tenten answered sweetly.

"Please hand them over to me then." Kakashi said, walking towards the brown haired girl's desk.

Tenten sighed but pulled out her beloved weapons anyway. 3 kunai, 20 shuriken, a tantō, a kodachi, a wakizashi, a katana, a tachi, 4 kama, 7 sai, …

The pile of weapons in front of the young girl grew and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Enough!" the silver haired man finally exclaimed. "Listen, you won't bring any weapons to school ever again and I'm willing to forget about them. But for today, I'll confiscate these." The masked man picked up the weapons on the desk and carried them over to his own desk one by one. After a few minutes of carrying the weapons though the classroom, he turned around to face his class again. There was still one left…

"Please introduce yourself." The silver haired man felt uneasy at the thought what might happen next.

The boy stood up but didn't say anything. Instead, there were many insects flying above his head, forming a sentence. "My name is Aburame Shino. I tame insects for movies and TV shows. It's nice to meet you."

Despite the fact that the insects spoke for him, he was one of the most talkative in his class. Kakashi sighed. "Thank you Shino-kun. Please sit down again."

The boy did as he was told, when all of a sudden Naruto exclaimed, "We introduced ourselves. Now it's only fair when you introduce yourself, too."

Kakashi sighed once more. Wasn't his lesson over anytime soon?

"Well then," the masked man said calmly. "I'm your new homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi…" the silver haired man took a deep breath, his students' attention focused on him. "That's all I'm willing to tell you."

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed harshly.

"Is it over now?" his invisible dark haired friend yawned, obviously bored.

"Can't you get lost already?!" he turned to his invisible friend, venting his wrath on him.

Sasuke glared at him angrily, "What did you say, dobe?"

"Don't call me dobe, bastard." Naruto retorted desperately. 'What did I do to deserve two of them?'

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi exclaimed loudly, but the two boys didn't stop their argument. In fact, it just got worse.

Naruto tackled Sasuke, throwing him to the ground, and started to punch him. Sasuke, on the other hand, kicked the blond in the stomach, earning a pained groan.

When the two teenagers rolled on the floor, punching and kicking each other furiously, Kakashi had had enough. "DETENTION! BOTH OF YOU!"

* * *

**Author's note:**

I always wondered why every teacher is so keen on forcing their students to introduce themselves. They say it's because they want them to "get to know each other", but, honestly, what do you usually learn about each other by the standard phrase: "Hello, my name is…. I'm … years old and I live in …. My hobbies are …."  
Name, age, city, hobbies; well, it could be interesting but usually it's just boring and you hardly remember anything eventually. You won't get to know each other by introducing yourself. Hell, it's impossible to know a person thoroughly.  
Is there anyone who never had to introduce himself at their first day in school or a new class?  
I, myself, settled to something like "I'm weird. Nice to meet you" later on.  
They used to forget it anyway, but at least they couldn't blame me for not telling them afore.

And again I forced more work upon myself.  
How troublesome it was to write all the introductions.

I'm still working on so many other things that I don't know where to start anymore.

I need to go to the doctor… Well, I'd like to say that this could wait but unfortunately I can't.  
I have to phone someone… That can't wait as well but I have to go to the doctor first.  
I have to prepare my book review… It's almost finished so I should be fine if I keep on drawing some more tomorrow.

I'm still waiting for the 20th December.  
_Narutimate Accel 2_, YAY!  
SAI SAI SAI SAI SAI SAI SAI SAI SAI SAI SAI SAI SAI SAI SAI SAI SAI SAI SAI SAI!!!

Heh heh, I'm not obsessed.

Ja, mata ne!

* * *


	5. Caring

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Caring**

* * *

**  
**

**N****aruto's P.O.V**

'Stupid bastard! Stupid imaginary bastard! Stupid bastard²! Stupid! Stupid!' I cursed silently as I waited outside the room, awaiting my punishment. I was put in detention because of these two idiots! 'Great! My first day at school and I'm already hated and punished for things I'm not responsible for.'

Next to me, I can see the raven haired boy who ruined my whole day and on the other side I can see him, too. "Surrounded by two of them", I sighed, causing both of them to look up and gaze at me.

"What did you say, dobe?" the one on the right questions me suspiciously. He was wearing the dark blue school uniform I was also wearing while the other raven wore casual clothes. This was the only thing that kept me from confusing them. The thought struck me whether they were really completely identical. In my mind, I couldn't help but imagining them naked, earning me a heavy nosebleed.

**Normal**** P.O.V**

Sasuke stared shocked at the massive blood flow sputtering from the blonde's nose. Everything happened so fast that he had no clue what he should do. Since school was already over, he couldn't bring the blond to the infirmary.

'Is he ill?' the raven haired teen wondered before he finally snapped out of his stupor. He grabbed a tissue and pressed it to the blonde's nose with brute force, almost breaking it.

"Ow!!! What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto's voice was nasal as he tried to breath through the tissue that was shoved against his nose and sounded softer to Sasuke's ears than it ever had before. Confused and slightly aroused the raven looked down, locking his obsidian eyes with crystal blue ones.

'This is bad,' Sasuke thought when he leaned closer to the blond. When he realised that he was about to kiss the smaller boy, he pulled back slightly as he decided to put the brakes on, and fidgeted with the two ends of the tissue which he still pressed to Naruto's nose and folded the tissue so the ends laid on the blonde's nose. His hands moved on his own, not really caring about what he did as long as he didn't kiss the blond. He didn't realise that he was looping the tissue around the blonde's nose which stopped bleeding by now.

Naruto squinted to see the perfectly formed loop around his nose.

"Hey, you! Are you kidding me?! Remove this! It looks ridiculous!" Naruto exclaimed against his raven haired counterpart.

His imaginary friend who has stayed silent until then chuckled softly.

"I think you look rather cute," he said.

"Be careful what you say," Naruto snarled, blue eyes narrowed on his invisible friend.

"Dobe, I was just trying to help you," came the annoyed reply from the other raven. It was unfortunate that the blonde's invisible friend was now standing behind the real dark haired teen which caused this mistake in the first place.

"But you do look cute, dobe~" his imaginary friend hummed softly.

"I **do not **look cute, bastard! I'm a guy! Guys don't look cute!" Naruto stated his opinion angrily.

"I didn't say you look cute, dobe," Sasuke raised one eyebrow. "Although…"

He couldn't continue as the door slid open, revealing their silver haired homeroom teacher.

"Glad to see you two made it in time. Come in," the masked man ordered them.

"Hn," came the sole reply from the raven as he entered the empty classroom. He never even dreamt to find himself here after school, put into detention. Naruto, too, entered the spacious room. 'It looks even bigger now that it's empty,' he mused silently.

"I have a job for you to do… Well, that's not really right. I've got several jobs for you to do." The silver haired teacher said calmly. "Seeing as you caused a stir among the whole class and are the reason for me getting hit," he pointed at Sasuke, "I want you to stay here for a whole week. Every – single – day – after – school, you hear me?" Kakashi said, his voice sounding strangely constrained. The dark haired youth wanted to protest but was cut short when the older male interrupted him. "If you want to say something, think about your words wisely first. I got hit by keeping your fangirls from fighting and then you two just decided to fight for no reason, kicking and punching me when I tried to separate you. And you-" the man pointed at Naruto, "don't think you'll get away like this either. You will stay him company THE WHOLE WEEK!" Naruto gasped, sputtering a "Why?!" into the empty classroom, echoing off the wall and sounding even louder.

"You were the one who started the fight, Naruto-kun!" Kakashi could barely keep his voice in check. He had been punched, discriminated, and frightened the whole day. Someone needed to pay for this and unfortunately it happened so the two young boys in front of him were the only ones he could punish right now.

Kakashi inhaled deeply, where was his book? He needed it the most now.

"Listen," he started as he faced his two students. "I want you to beat these sponges for now."

Naruto turned around to face the sponges near the blackboard and smiled, asking happily, "What? This is our task? And here I thought you'd be putting us through hell with deathly tasks."

"Oh?" the silver haired male asked "So this is what you thought". Naruto nodded eagerly. "But Naruto-kun, I **am** putting you through hell" at this he lead the blond to the window to show him a pile of 125 sponges sprawled outside. Naruto gaped at this.  
"You know," Kakashi said in such a sad voice one could think his dog just died "Most students tend to throw them out whenever they feel like it. Isn't it sad?"

Naruto still stared at the huge pile of sponges; his eyes were wide as he turned from the pile to his teacher and back, silently praying that the silver haired man was kidding him.

Then the blond turned to the raven who just remained silently, staring at the wall blankly. "Don't stand there like that! Say something, too!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn." The dark haired youth said solely, causing an exasperated "Argh!" from his blond counterpart.

"This is the list of your jobs you must do. Make sure to finish them by the end of the week." The masked man handed them two copies of the list he had prepared for them. Making sure each task was more horrible than the last, he felt proud of himself. He really was a genius when it came to punishment. "I'll see you two tomorrow." He left without any other word, leaving two (three) very different students behind. A blond completely pissed off young boy, a dark haired indifferent boy, and an invisible smirking one.

When the raven dared to shatter the silence and said the one word Naruto hated more than spinach, he lunged at the dark haired, shattering a few tables as he did so. He brought his fist down hard, relishing the sound of the crack when his fist came into contact with the raven haired teen's cheek. Sasuke pushed the blond off him.

"What's gotten into you, dumbass?!" Sasuke yelled.

"I told you not to call me dobe, bastard! You brought this upon you yourself!" Naruto shouted; his anger clearly evident in his voice. "And now, bring your pussy face to my ass!" the whiskered youth exclaimed against the raven.

"I shall do what?! O__ô;;;" If Sasuke wasn't so confused, he would have been able to brace himself against the kick to his stomach or probably even evading it.

Kakashi walked down the corridor, not caring about the cracking sounds he heard behind him. 'Stupid fools,' he thought vaguely as another loud crack hit his ear. 'You'll be staying here for the rest of your lives at this rate.'

* * *

**Author's note:**

Long time no see!

How did you do?

I'm finally continuing writing. Of course this means that I will also continue my other stories.

But really, I think I need to get used to writing again. This chapter isn't well written at all.  
Well, well, what do we have here? Detention, a mean Kakashi…

He was really unfair. Punishing Sasuke for something he hadn't done (the fangirl attack). Well, I do need Sasuke to be put in detention.

Does anybody of you know Vocaloid? I recently got my hands on it and messed around a little bit, making a Gackt vs. Gackt feat. Gackt song. Yes, Gackt's singing a canon with himself and umm… himself; the three tenors.  
It sounded awful. ^^;;

I'm glad I can finally say the following again:

Stay tuned! =D

* * *


End file.
